


Кофе по-арабски

by HansBlanke



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 11:14:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16325150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HansBlanke/pseuds/HansBlanke
Summary: "Кира отказывается думать о том, что происходит между ней и Джулианом Баширом. Намного легче думать просто о кофе".





	Кофе по-арабски

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Arabic Coffee](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3662865) by [vespergray](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vespergray/pseuds/vespergray). 



Кира и Башир никогда не были близки.  
Конечно, они работали вместе. Беседовали. Даже дружили. Но ничего больше. Они были только друзьями и коллегами.  
Он был неплохим парнем. Милым, работящим. Не в ее вкусе. Его всегда интересовала Дакс. И она знала, что из этого интереса ничего не выйдет.  
Может быть, все началось из-за треклятого кофе. Однажды в баре он заказал ей кофе по-арабски в крошечной чашке. Она пригубила; кофе был крепким. Но это было, как влюбиться. Черный, крепкий и наверняка ей не на пользу, но она выпила все до капли. Когда она прикончила свою порцию и отдала ему чашку, он улыбнулся, и от его улыбки у нее ёкнуло сердце. Она никогда не видела его таким.  
Миг - и перед ней снова был прежний, совершенно не сексуальный дурашка Башир.  
Но она приходила снова и снова и заказывала кофе по-арабски. И ему она тоже приносила чашку. Ничего не менялось в их разговорах, лишь в их взглядах.  
Они смотрели друг на друга, и это было... необычно. Странно.  
Но это заводило, и Кире приходилось это признать. Между ними была искра. Мерцающая искра, которую ей очень хотелось загасить.  
Но она снова и снова приносила ему чертов кофе. И улыбалась. И позволяла улыбаться ей в ответ.  
Затем они начинали разговор, и речь, как обычно, шла о делах.  
Мне не стоит приходить, говорила она себе. Это неправильно. Я будто... жду от него первого шага. А не следовало бы. Мы работаем вместе. Нам нельзя.  
В конце концов, он не в моем вкусе.  
Тем вечером она тоже пришла и заказала чашку... нет, две. Одну - для Башира.  
Ее возмутила собственная растерянность, когда она увидела, что его нет. Наверное, задержался в медотсеке.  
Ее возмутило, что ноги сами понесли ее туда. И что она отдала ему чашку и... захихикала. И насколько игриво звучали ее слова. И как он словно насквозь пронизывал ее взглядом.  
И как он предложил пойти вместе поужинать.  
Но она заставила себя отказаться. Она придумала отговорку - ей нужно идти спать. Устала. Ее возмутило, до чего ей хотелось согласиться.  
Я не могу. Не могу. Не могу.  
Она попыталась утопить эти мысли в душе. Сунула голову под горячую воду, чтобы струи стекали по ее коже.  
Прекрати думать о нем. Прекрати. Прекрати. Прекрати. Что ты делаешь?  
Она была так занята попыткой обуздать свои мысли, что не услышала, как открылась дверь. И немедленно сжала кулаки, готовясь защищаться, когда поняла, что с ней в ванной был кто-то еще.  
Все слова вылетели у нее из головы от удивления, когда она поняла, кто именно это был.  
Башир, обнаженный, шагнул к ней в душ. В какой-то момент она раскрылась навстречу ему. Он раскрылся ей. Она хотела что-то сказать. Но вместо этого прижалась к его губам.  
Не думай. Не думай. Не думай.  
Его рука коснулась ее живота, опускаясь ниже, и у нее внутри все затрепетало. Его рука скользнула между ее ног, и она закрыла глаза, прислонившись спиной к стенке душа, пока он целовал ее, а его рука...  
О боже.  
Его большой палец прижался к ее клитору, и она вцепилась в его талию. Откуда дурашка Башир знал, как именно коснуться ее? Откуда он знал, как можно настолько быстро распалить ее? Он добавил еще палец, и его движения ускорились.  
Она запрокинула голову и зажмурилась, понимая, что скоро кончит, и благодаря не кому-нибудь, а Баширу. Он слегка сжал ее клитор двумя пальцами, и она застонала. Нет, нет, нет, не думай...  
Вечера принадлежали им. Он знал, чтó ей нравится. Он знал, что ей понравится, если он подует на ее бедро, прежде чем провести языком по коже. Она знала, что ему нравится сдерживаться до последнего, когда она делает ему минет. Ему нравилось, чтобы она языком дразнила, дразнила, дразнила его, пока он больше не мог этого вытерпеть.  
Она знала, что ее чувства к нему росли, но сделать что-то было не в ее силах. В тот вечер, когда он нагнул ее над столом в медотсеке и взял так, она почувствовала что-то еще. Кроме секса и удовольствия, было что-то большее. Когда он хрипло прошептал: "Кира, я сейчас кончу", - она поняла, что словно падает в океан. Она наслаждалась его словами, чувствовала, как он кончает, и желала, чтобы ничего никогда не менялось.  
Она все еще не была готова взглянуть правде в глаза. Все еще не была готова задуматься о последствиях.  
Она просто заказала еще две чашки кофе и не обратила внимания на жар, охвативший ее бедра, когда она представила, как он слизывал бы с нее темную влагу.  
Она стиснула зубы и добавила к заказу стакан воды со льдом.


End file.
